


A love like this

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Series: Fictober 2019 [13]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2019, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 23:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: Sometimes a love surprises a person that receives it and causes her to reflect





	A love like this

A love like this

Prompt: I never knew it could be like this

The salty sea breeze floated over the balcony; Ellie Torres watched the sunset over the islands and breathed a breath of contentment. Her husband of One year came back into their room and watched his wife stare out across the sea. 

“Hey Babe, are you ready? We are going to miss our reservation?” Nick Torres mentioned. They planned on going to dinner and dancing and walking on the beach. The had traveled far to celebrate their anniversary and were there for 10 days. Ellie smiled at her husband and took his open hand to begin their adventure for the evening. 

During dinner, Nick watched his wife, who was a million miles away, watching the boats drift into the marina and out. The conversation was pleasant and flowed smoothly, but when it stopped, she would drift off. 

“Eleanor?” Nick said after calling her a few times, and finally, Ellie swung her eyes to her partners. A hint of a blush shaded her cheeks.

“What’s up? You have been a million miles away all evening.” Nick questioned calmly to keep the worry from his voice. 

Ellie looks at her husband and felt tears well in her eyes. “I never knew it could be this way,” she mentioned quietly, looking away from her husband’s calming brown eyes.

“What honey???” Nick asked again. 

“Love,” Ellie finally confessed and continued, “ I didn’t know being in love could be this wonderful.”

Nick preened and smiled at his wife. “Tell me?” as he reached over to hold her hand.

“With Jake, love was clinical everything was organized, right down to our silverware drawer. If I put a spoon in the wrong spot, Jake would lecture me about how spoons had the right place. Then once I joined NCIS, everything became different; we couldn’t talk even though I guess we did have much to talk about. With Qasim, everything was ethereal. It was like everything he went through in Iraq caused him only to see the future. He wanted everything and moved fast. He was like a roller coaster you had fun, and then when you got you to watch the next car thinking I’m crazy for going on that. It’s totally different from you. You are my equal, and when I put a spoon in the wrong place, you joke over it. You can simultaneously let me have your back out in the field, and then someone in the office makes a rude comment, and you have them cornered and put in their place. I have never felt so protected or trusted. Jake didn’t want to talk about the future, Qasim spent all the time in the future, and you take each moment as it comes, but if I want to dream, you also indulge. I never realized that love could be spontaneous or irritating, but sometimes fighting with you is more fun than anything else. Ellie explained.

Nick squeezed her hand, their dessert was delivered, and they shared it as the stars came out.

“You know that I never knew it could be this way either. Sofia lived with her disease for 3 years, we got married when she turned 18, and I had her for 2 beautiful summers. She remained hopeful, almost oblivious to the fact that she was dying. My whole marriage was taking care of someone, then she died and all the pain I felt, I ran. Every other relationship I had was a lie until I met you. You, the tiny agent who held a gun against me and stood you ground when I didn’t even know who I was. You were not afraid to ask those hard questions. It made me ask those questions that I had been ignoring for my whole adult life. “ Nick confessed as he paid the bill and grabbed his wife’s hand as he led her to the beach close by.

Ellie and Nick sat watching the waves gently lap against the beach when all of a sudden, Nick stood and turned on his phone to play some soft music. He pulled Ellie up from the sand and swayed with his wife under the stars. Ellie buried her head in his chest and listened to his heart. For a moment, the world was entirely at peace.


End file.
